Panama
by MytagoSeeker
Summary: Deanon z czkinksk. Varování: krev, násilí. Hodně. Pobídka byla: pirate!Španělsko/pirate!Anglie - krev, provaz, židle, sklep. Jediné co tu není je ten provaz. Zato pár věcí navíc.


_Deanon z czkinksk. Varování: krev, násilí. Hodně. Pobídka byla: pirate!Španělsko/pirate!Anglie - krev, provaz, židle, sklep. Jediné co tu není je ten provaz. Zato pár věcí navíc._

„_Señor Carriedo! Señor Carriedo! _Mám vám vyřídit, že guvernér se dává poroučet a že prý na vás bude čekat ve smluvenou hodinu v salonku!"

Don se mírně usmál služčině rychlé a nesrozumitelné koloniální španělštině a mávnutím dívku propustil. Ve smluvenou hodinu tedy? Výborně. Skutečně výborně. Do určeného času zbývalo několik hodin.

Ještě několik okamžiků věnoval vznešený Španěl pohledu z okna, kde se rozprostíralo nádherné město Panama – pýcha španělské kolonizace – se všemi svými vilami a zahradami. Pak se rychlým krokem vydal pryč.

Muž, známý jako donAntonio Fernandez Carriedo nebo také jako _Španělsko_, prošel guvernérovým palácem i městem, až se dostal k mohutným zdem pevnosti, která strážila klid města. Pak dál, chodbami, dolů po schodištích a skrz několikery dveře, od nichž měl klíče jen on, až se dostal hluboko pod samotné sklepy panamské pevnosti. Tam, kam nikdo jiný než on nechodil. Tam, kam nikdy nedolehl jiný paprsek, než světlo jeho svíčky.

Nakonec zbývaly už jen poslední dveře. Klíč k nim byl starý a těžký. Don Antonio chvíli zápasil s rezavým zámkem a pak vstoupil do temnoty.

„Zdravím!"

Nečekal na odpověď. Stejně obvykle nepřicházela.

Usmíval se. Odložil svíčku a začal si pomalu svlékat drahý brokátový kabát.

„Rád bych sem chodil častěji, ale to víš… státní povinnosti mi zdaleka nedopřávají tolik času, kolik bych chtěl. Však to znáš."

Svoje slova adresoval malému tvaru na opačném konci místnosti. V mdlém, roztančeném světle svíčky se nedalo odhadnout, jestli je ten schoulený tvor živý nebo mrtvý; nehýbal se a jediné, co z něj bylo vidět, byla holá záda a špinavě světlé vlasy.

„Už skoro zapomínám, jak dlouho tu jsi, příteli!" pokračoval Španěl v monologu, zatímco si vyhrnoval rukávy. „Několik týdnů? Měsíců? Počítal sis to, viď? Viděl jsem tvoje značky na stěnách. Některé vyryté nehty, některé namalované tvojí vlastní krví, že? Poněkud nechutná podívaná…"

Přistoupil k ležící postavě, popadl ji za vlasy a za jednu vyhublou paži a začal ji táhnout doprostřed místnosti.

„… ale poslední dobou jsem si všiml, že už si dny nezaznamenáváš. Neříkej mi, že začínáš ztrácet vůli, příteli! To by byla škoda."

Uprostřed cely stál jediný kus nábytku. Židle. Nedalo se s ní pohnout, protože měla nohy přišroubované k zemi, zato však měla na každém opěradle, na opěrce hlavy i na obou předních nohách kožené řemeny. Španěl s námahou dovlekl nehybné tělo až k ní a usadil je na ni. Když řemeny připoutal všechny končetiny i hlavu zajatce k židli, ustoupil a pokochal se pohledem na své dílo.

„Takové problémy mi působíš," oslovil zajatce přátelsky. „Ty a ti tvoji korzáři. Piráti! Vraždí mé muže. Kradou mi zboží přímo pod rukama. Jak to děláš? Taky se snažím, ale přesto toho nikdy nedokážu uloupit tolik jako ty!"

Spoutaný, zakrvácený světlovlasý muž stále nepohnul ani svalem.

Španěl se poprvé za celou dobu zamračil. „Tohle na mě nezkoušej," řekl hlubším, temnějším hlasem. Vytáhl z kapsy nůž; malý ale ostrý jako břitva. Prohlédl zajatcovo zbité, pořezané tělo, aby našel místo, kde se jizvy už začínaly hojit – tam přiložil nůž. Palcem volné ruky pohladil jedno z mužových širokých hustých obočí.

„Připravuješ mě o zábavu. Vzbuď se. Mluv se mnou, piráte. Vždyť jsi jako já, nemůžeš zemřít… tak se probuď, mluv na mě, urážej mě jako obvykle! Vím, že nejsi mrtvý… tak se konečně vzbuď, _Inglaterra!_"

Rty zajatého Angličana se konečně maličko pohnuly, třebaže zbytek jeho těla zůstal stále mrtvolně nehybný.

Pirát něco dechl. Ale bylo to tak slabé, že se mu nedalo rozumět.

„Co?" naklonil se Španěl uchem k jeho ústům.

„Patnáct set… osmdesát… osm."

„Cože? Co říkáš?"

„Patnáct set osmdesát osm. Zničil jsem tvou Armadu v bitvě u La Manche. Patnáct set osmdesát osm. Rozdrtil jsem tě. Já a moji korzáři. Moji piráti. A udělám to znova! Nedokážeš mě tu udržet navěky! Tisíc. Pět set. Osmdesát. Osm."

Smál se. Angličan se smál, zatímco se mu čepel zakusovala do masa.

„Nemůžu tě zabít…" syčel Španěl. „Ale můžu tě donutit _přát si_ být mrtvý! Pamatuješ, co jsem s tebou dělal posledně? Můžu sem přivést jednotku vojáků, aby dělali to samé, dokud z tebe nezůstane jen ubohá hromádka krve, masa a cizího semene! Můžu tě vzít nahoru a nechat je udělat ti to na veřejnosti!"

„Do toho," ušklíbl se zajatec. „Doufám, že to aspoň budou umět _líp než ty_."

„Teď teprve vidím, že jsem k tobě dosud byl až příliš milosrdný, piráte" zavrčel Španěl. „Hlad a tma a ponížení očividně nestačí. Zřejmě potřebuješ víc než jen občasné bití a řezání. Ale neboj se; dokážu ti poskytnout, co potřebuješ. Zapomněl jsi, co jsem zač? Zapomněl jsi, co je mojí součástí? Řekni mi, Anglie," ztišil hlas do děsivého slizkého šepotu. „Jestlipak víš, kdo je to Thomás Torquemada?"

Angličan se proti své vůli zachvěl. „Ano."

„Samozřejmě, že to víš. Celá Evropa to ví. Jsou to už skoro dvě století, ale jeho pověst přetrvává, že? Nu, pověz, ty jsi protestant, že _Inglaterra?_ Kacíř. _Heretik_. V tom případě je přímo mojí povinností ti předvést muka, jaká dokáže způsobit španělská inkvizice…"

Pirát si navlhčil vyschlé pobledlé rty. „P-… p-…"

„Ano, _Inglaterra? _Chceš říct ‚prosím ne'? Chceš inkvizici poprosit o slitování?"

„Patnáctset osmdesát osm," odpověděl Angličan.

…

O pár týdnů později, v létě roku 1670, podnikl pirát Henry Morgan v touze po bohaté kořisti útok na Panamu. Avšak ještě než se do města dostal, uviděl, jak k nebi stoupá kouř. Myslel, že obyvatelé město raději zapálili, než aby mu ho vydali do rukou.

Požár zachvátil tři čtvrtiny města. V pevnosti uhořelo čtyřicet španělských vojáků.

Později, když se Morgan odebral na odpočinek na Jamajku, vzpomínal, co tehdy viděl:

Prý jakýsi zkrvavený, vychrtlý muž stál u pozůstatků pevnosti a jednou nohou šlapal na hlavu jinému muži, co ležel napůl zavalený pod hořícím trámem. Ten stojící při tom vykřikoval anglicky směsku různých nesmyslů jako: „říkal jsem, že mě neudržíš navěky", „jak se ti líbí můj oheň", „neboj, vždyť nemůžeš umřít" a „hoř, inkvizitore". Ten druhý jenom křičel, jak se mu škvařila kůže. Nikdo z pirátů si netroufl se k nim přiblížit. Nakonec prý ten Angličan odešel za hradby a jen se díval jak Panama – pýcha španělské kolonizace a klenot Karibiku – lehá popelem.


End file.
